Jane Hoop Elementary (film series)
Jane Hoop Elementary is a American feature film series based on the ''Jane Hoop Elementary'' novels by Rita Christensen. The series is distributed by Paramount Pictures and contains eight superhero films beginning with ''Jane Hoop Elementary: The First'' (2000) and concluded with Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush - Part 2 (2011). It is the second highest-grossing film series of all-time grossing over $7.720 billion worldwide behind only [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Harry_Potter_(film_series) Harry Potter], and they are also a critical success. Derek Todd and Drake Jones become producers for all eight films, but each films gets four different directors; Steven Spielberg, Francis Lawrence, Chris Weitz and Gary Ross. Blake Brown, Ben Linkin, Amy Tammie, Brandon Simpson and Bloom Dee stars as the leading characters in all eight films. Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush, the seventh and final installment, is divided into two seperated feature-length films. ''Part 1'' was released in November 2010 and ''Part 2'' was released in July 2011. Origins In 1996, right after the book was released, Warner Bros. has rights to put up plans onto developing a film adaptation and said that it'll take 10 years to developed it into a film.1 In 1997, while setting the film to release in fall 1998, but there were no search of young actors who are playing the children heroes in the film, as they decided to cancel the search, so Warner Bros. canceled the deal and Christensen became disappointed about the report. Meanwhile, Christensen has been working on her project for two years, and told Paramount Pictures to develop the book to become a film. The film was now officially research and begins searching for child actors to play as Danny, Rebecca, Alec, Cory and Jaquille, and they found them,1 Blake Brown, Ben Linkin and Amy Tammie. Linkin and Tammie both made their acting debuts. In January 1999, writer Brian Clark has the rights to put the film adaptations into works. He admits that he is very nervous about making a very successful book into a movie, because he has never been a film writer before, and has spend most of his life writing small films. Christensen praises that Clark will do good becoming a film writer, and Clark express his interest saying: "I'll do it! I know I can!" Christensen joins Clark by writing the film, as Christensen is wating the film to be very loveable and childlike for her fans, since they read the books. She also hopes that this film will feel like that the book itself has become to life, so that young children could feel like that they want to become superheroes like the characters from Jane Hoop Elementary were. Two producers, Derek Todd and Drake Jones, have intersted in producing the film, and Christensen express their interest stating: "these two handsome guys are a match! And I love them." Todd, Jones, Chirstensen and Clark had a meeting with the studio Paramount Pictures for over 2 hours about wanting to make a big budget movie. Christensen was very nervous about it. Meanwhile, James Cameron has previously been choosen to become film director for the first film. However, his place has been turned down as he is in the works of director another film, due to schedule conflicts. Other films that are included in the list for Christensen are Bryan Singer, Zack Snyder, Christopher Nolan, Gore Verbinski, Steven Spielberg, George Lucas, J. J. Abrams, Peter Jackson, Tim Burton, Brett Ratner and Michael Bay. Christen has choosen Singer, Nolan, Abrams, Spielberg and Lucas as her top five for being a film director. In July 1999, it was announced that Spielberg will be directing the film, and Christensen also has choosen him as her number one choose, after seeing his name when he directed films like [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Raiders_of_the_Lost_Ark Raiders of the Lost Ark] (1981), [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Back_to_the_Future Back to the Future] (1985) and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jurrasic_Park_(film) Jurassic Park] (1993). Before Spielberg was choosen, he read the Jane Hoop Elementary books to his children, who wants Spielberg to read them a bedtime story. Afterwards, he gained expression and finishes up reading the book to himself, and told his wife that "this is the most perfect book I have ever read to the kids. I heard that they are making a movie, and I hope that I should be the lucky one to be a director." Indeed, Calvin is very excited to meet up with Christensen, after she chosen Spielberg as film director. He told Christensen: "You make my kids feel like that they also want to be superheroes like them, and I feel like, when I was a kid, I always want to be a superhero and make the world safe from evil." Christenen got the goosbumps what Spielberg told her about it, and she is looking foward to have him as director. After three more books were released, Spielberg told Christensen: "If we are making two more films, I will be directing all three of them, and I will let make my kids to go to the movies and see them. They loved the books, so they also should love the movies." Spielberg wants each films to be much darker and edgier than the first film, because the characters are getting older, same thing for Christensen, stating: "If I keep making books in years, I will be making the characters older. If I was making movies, I will do the same things, because I can't see characters staying as young kids forever, and I don't want anyone else playing the characters, because I have a feeling that I could have critisms about different actors playing characters." Production Filming for the franchise took place in Cincinnati, OH, as the green screen scenes were shot at the studio in Cleveland, OH. It took place in November 1999 until December 2010, 11 years of filming the series. Directors After finishing Jane Hoop Elementary: The First, Spielberg returns to direct the second installment, The Cyber Escape. After that, is originally scheduled to become film director for all of the Jane Hoop Elementary films, but the contract has since been scrapped due to Spielberg's schedule conflicts. But, he did manage to come back as film producer. Christensen was disappointed for Spielberg's departure from being film director, stating that "he is the most wonderful director I have ever worked with". Paramount Pictures considers a replacement for Spielberg for being a film director for Goldenman's Revenge. Meanwhile, Francis Lawrence has been chosen to direct ''Goldenman's Revenge'' replacing Spielberg. Lawrence was nervous because he has never heard of Jane Hoop Elementary films or read the books. After reading the books and seeing the films, he eventually signed up as director. For the fourth installment The Magic Ball, Chris Weitz was chosen to direct after Lawrence, director of Goldenman's Revenge, confirms that he won't be back as director for the fourth installment. Steven Spielberg, Drake Jones and Derek Todd will be returning as film produces, and Brian Clark will be back as a film writer. It is Spielberg's final time producing the Jane Hoop Elementary films. Gary Ross was chosen as director of Morphin the Power after Chris Weitz's offers was turned down. Derek Todd and Drake Jones returns as film producers, and Brian Clark returns as film writer. But before Ross is chosen to return as director for sixth installment, Turbo of Catland, he is unsure if he could be back any time to direct the last two films. Paramount Pictures might choose Andrew Adamson as film director if Ross indeed will not be back. He direct films like [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Chronicles_of_Narnia:_The_Lion,_the_Witch_and_the_Wardrobe The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Shrek Shrek], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Shrek_2 Shrek 2] and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Chronicles_of_Narnia:_Prince_Caspian The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian].1 As many directors, such as James Cameron, George Lucas, Zack Snyder and Bryan Singer, has chosen to replace Ross as the film director for Turbo of Catland, all of them are denial on Christensen's list. Eventually, Ross has returned to direct The Final Rush - Part 1 and The Final Rush - Part 2. In result, Ross direct most of the Jane Hoop Elementary films. He direct four films (Morphin the Power, Turbo of Catland, The Final Rush - Part 1 and The Final Rush - Part 2), while Spielberg directs two films (The First and The Cyber Escape), and both Lawrence (Goldenman's Revegne) and Weitz (The Magic Ball) direct only one Hoop film. Cast members :Main article: List of Jane Hoop Elementary cast members '' on June 30, 2011 in New York City, appear as the main characters in all eight films as well as Simpson and Dee.]] Christensen wants to choose only American cast for the film in 1996. She worked with four different directors Spielberg, Lawerence, Weitz and Ross, screenplayer Brian Clark and producers Derek Todd and Drake Jones, and they spend over two years searching for young actors to play as the main characters, and it was a tough scheduled to search for them. In July 1999, it was confirmed that newcomers Blake Brown, Ben Linkin and Amy Tammie, Brandon Simpson and Bloom Dee were choosen for the role as Danny, Alec, Rebecca, Cory and Jaquille. Aside the three actors, the other actors were Barbara Blue as Naudia Gorden, Arthur Walters as Goldenman, Natasha Richardson as Mrs. Bella Watson, George Jones as Mayor James Watson, Brooke Timer as Dr. Catwoman, Rebecca Dee as Shego Dalma, Stephen Johnson as Shadow the Monkeyman.1 Others includes Logan Lerman as Kirk Waters, Nick Richards as David Johnson, Jessica Alder as Maria Dawns, Elliot Martinson as Michael Walker, Keira Knightley as Belle Lamar, Lisa Black as Alice Kingston, Michael Shanks as Don Kingston, Jami Gertz as Dacia, Tim Allen as Evan, Jennette McCurdy as Catgirl, Miley Cyrus as Heather Woods, Nick Jonas as Luke Watson, Joe Jonas as Catboy and Emma Watson as the young Bella Lamar.1 English actress Natasha Richardson played the character Mrs. Bella Watson for the first six films. But on March 18 2009, four months before ''Jane Hoop Elementary: Turbo of Catland'' was released, Richardson died from a traumatic brain injury after being involved in a skiing accident, and Paramount Pictures considered a replacement for the role as Mrs. Bella Watson just after they begin filming Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush. On April 2009, about a month after her death, another English actress Miranda Richardson replaced Natasha Richardson for the role, and began filming that same month after she was cast. Final Filming Filming for franchises and both parts of the final film wrapped up on June 25, 2010, ending ten years of work of the entire film franchise.1 Blake Brown, Amy Tammie and Ben Linkin started filming on the last day.1 The film is shot for a year and a half from January, 2009 to June, 2010.1 Soundtrack :Main article: Music of the Jane Hoop Elementary films All eight soundtracks have different composers. German composer Hans Zimmer composed the first three films, The First (2000), The Cyber Escape (2001) and Goldenman's Revenge (2003). Danny Elfman composes The Magic Ball (2005) and Morphin the Power (2007). Danny Newman composes Turbo of Catland (2009). And finally, James Newton Howard composes The Final Rush - Part 1 (2010) and The Final Rush - Part 2 (2011). Plot ''Jane Hoop Elementary: The First'' (2000) :Main article: Jane Hoop Elementary: The First (film) Danny, Alec, Rebecca, Cory and Jaquille has begin the adventure. Five children are starting their first day at elementary school in kindergarten, where they are being taken into the mysterious building, known to be the home of the Mayor's dorm appartment for young children for shelter called Jane Hoop Elementary, named after the kids' elementary school they attend. This is due to the fact that they gained powers from The First since they were all little, and did not know it, and have not used them ever since. Now that the kids have powers, they could use them to save the world and fight against their first enemey, Dr. Catwoman. ''Jane Hoop Elementary: The Cyber Escape (2001) :Main article: Jane Hoop Elementary: The Cyber Escape (film) Danny and his friend experience the world inside the video game where Catwoman hacks up the entire game which causes for it to transform into a dangerous world which lead her to use it to attack the game world teleporting to the real world. They also experience that Danny's longtime friend Kirk Waters has gone missing and trapped into the game forever. ''Jane Hoop Elementary: Goldenman's Revenge (2003) :Main article: Jane Hoop Elementary: Goldenman's Revenge (film) Danny wins his first award, meanwhile, Catwoman, Shego and Monkeyman sneaks into the Base, starts to stole the Golden Trophy. Catwoman transforms a trophy into a man cover in gold, Goldenman. Meanwhile Mayor, Miss. Watson and SWAT finds out Goldenman is a godfather, meanwhile Cory, Jaquille and Naudia were kidnapped. Miss. Watson finds he is Danny's, Danny and Rebecca were right to make him break out of prison as a hero. ''Jane Hoop Elementary: The Magic Ball (2005) :Main article: Jane Hoop Elementary: The Magic Ball (film) Danny, Alec, Rebecca and the gang discovers that the mysterious ball, entitled The Magic Ball, could perform anything magical after each person performs at least three wishes. Although, Catwoman hears about it and is threaten to use to take over the world and tear Danny's friendship apart. ''Jane Hoop Elementary: Morphin the Power (2007) :Main article: Jane Hoop Elementary: Morphin the Power (film) Dr. Catwoman calls on letting new friend, who was Goldenman's enemy brother-in-law Evan, in green egg was unearthed unleashed. Danny, Alec, Rebecca, Cory and Jaquille went off getting their new powers and save world. The gang has traveled to the lost forest-island, Morphin the Power, which they already went two times. They were search for the "Crystal Power" to help Goldenman, and have new powers to rescue the world, Alice saves all parents. ''Jane Hoop Elementary: Turbo of Catland (2009) :Main article: Jane Hoop Elementary: Turbo of Catland (film) Danny's friendship with Jane Hoop Elementary goes awry. After making a mistake for leaving them behind since the previous year where he decides to retire, he is back as leader of Jane Hoop Elementary where he is now in a relationship with Rebecca, the only female of the member. Catwoman has given a dangerous assignment to her daughter Catgirl as she flirts with Danny, leading him to join Catwoman's side, meaning that it will be the end of his friendship with Jane Hoop Elementary. Meanwhile, Jane Hoop Elementary realizes that Catwoman's new plan will be worse than ever as they will be unleashing a dark and dangerous weapon to destroy the world if Catwoman's current plans failed. ''Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush - Part 1 (2010) :Main article: Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush - Part 1 Two years the events of the previous year, Catwoman raises her army and releases the dangerous Final Rush, Danny, Rebecca and Alec goes on a hunt to find three powerful objects to give them the most ultimate superpower that is powerful enough to destroy it, while Cory is now in charge as leader of Jane Hoop Elementary. ''Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush - Part 2 (2011) :Main article: Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush - Part 2 Continuing where ''Part 1 left off at, the Crystal Power shatters into three pieces and disappears, so Danny, Rebecca and Alec will have to go yet on another adventure to three different places to search all three pieces before Catwoman finds them and destroy the Final Rush to stop Catwoman's plans once and for all. They also prepare for the final battle against Catwoman and her army, which took place in the city of Cincinnati. Distribution Marketing All of these video games were based onto the film franchise with the same name. It also features spin-off video games. *''Jane Hoop Elementary: The First'' video game - November 8, 2000 *''Jane Hoop Elementary: The Cyber Escape'' video game - November 7, 2001 *''Jane Hoop Elementary: Goldenman's Revenge'' video game - November 12, 2003 *''Jane Hoop Elementary: The Magic Ball'' video game - November 9, 2005 *''Jane Hoop Elementary: Morphin the Power'' video game - June 29, 2007 *''Jane Hoop Elementary: Turbo of Catland'' video game - June 24, 2009 *''Jane Hoop Elemnentary: The Final Rush - Part 1'' video game - November 10, 2010 *''Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush - Part 2'' video game - June 30, 2011 Release After the release of the fourth book, Jane Hoop Elementary: The Magic Ball in July 2000, ''Jane Hoop Elementary: The First'' was released on November 10, 2000. It broked box office records grossing $82 million alone during its opening weekend premiere. It than ranked as the number one film of 2000 worldwide with $969 million. With the success of the first film, Paramount Pictures greenlighted sequels, and they became more popularity at the critics and fans, and less demand at the box office domestically, internationally and worldwide. The fifth film ''Jane Hoop Elementary: Morphin the Power'' was released worldwide on July 4, 2007. The sixth film ''Jane Hoop Elementary: Turbo of Catland'' was released worldwide on July 8, 2009. The final book Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush was split into two theatrical parts: ''Part 1'' was released on November 12, 2010, and ''Part 2'' released on July 8, 2011, eight months after Part 1. Part 1 is originally going to be released in 3D, but Paramount Picutres anonunced that it will only be shown in 2D and IMAX formats, due to the 3D effects not found. Part 2, however, will be released in both 2D and 3D formats. It was later reported that both parts will not be in 3D at all, and both are yet to release in regular and IMAX theaters all together. Although, the planned for releasing Part 2 in 3D is still in development. Part 1 surprised The First at the international box office, while Part 2 surprised The First, domestically and worldwide, and also Part 1 internationally. The longest film in the franchise is the second, The Cyber Escape at 160 minutes, while the shortest film in the franchise is the eighth and final film, The Final Rush: Part 2 at 128 minutes. Home media The completed series were released on December 23, 2011, alongside the release of the final installment, Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush - Part 2. Reaction Critical responses :Main article: Critical response to the Jane Hoop Elementary films All of the films were a financial success, marking them as a major Hollowood tent-poles akin to [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Harry_Potter_(film_series) Harry Potter], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/James_Bond_(film_series) James Bond], Wars'', [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Idiana_Jones_(franchise) Indiana Jones] and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pirates_of_the_Caribbean Pirates of the Caribbean]. Fans are divided throughout the release of each films, about it's appperances and changes as well as new comers and some new writers. Fans are also divided up with their reaction of the same film director James Calvin for all of them. Author Rita Christensen states that The Final Rush is her favorite book so far. Review aggregate results Box office The films became the second highest-grossing film series of all-time behind [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Harry_Potter_(film_series) Harry Potter]. The highest-grossing film domestically, internationally and worldwide in the franchise is Jane Hoop Elementary: The First. All of them are being overtaken by the concluding film, The Final Rush: Part 2. The lowest grossing film in the series is Goldenman's Revenge, domestically, overseas and worldwide, while the lowest opening in the series is The Cyber Escape. All-time ranks No. of Movie Theaters Most Jane Hoop Elementary films in the franchise were also released into various of IMAX and 3D theaters. The first film that is ever in the franchise to be in IMAX is the third installment Goldenman's Revenge as the franchise's conclusion The Final Rush - Part 2 is the first film ever in the franchise to be in 3D. Although, The Final Rush - Part 1 is originally planning for 3D release, but the plans were scrapped as it was instead released in regular and IMAX theaters. Accolades Jane Hoop Elementary: The First and Jane Hoop Elementary: The Cyber Escape are the only films in the franchise to won the Kids Choice Awards. The rest did not win any awards. However, Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush - Part 1 and Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush - Part 2 both won the award, but with a different category. See also References #^ a b Final Hoop film Release Date Moved. Retrieved on August 23, 2009. #^ "Fantasy – Live Action". Box Office Mojo. Retrieved 1 June 2011. #^ "Harry Potter". Box Office Mojo. Retrieved 1 June 2011. #^ "All Time Worldwide Box Office Grosses". Box Office Mojo. Retrieved 20 July 2011. #^ "Harry Potter and the Four Directors". The New York Times. 15 July 2007. Retrieved 29 July 2011. #^ Boucher, Geoff; Eller, Claudia (7 November 2010). "The end nears for 'Harry Potter' on film". Los Angeles Times. Retrieved 3 January 2010. "The fantasy epic begins its Hollywood fade-out Nov. 19 with the release of " Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Part 1" and finishes next summer with the eighth film, "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Part 2."" #^ Schuker, Lauren A. E. (22 November 2010). "'Potter' Charms Aging Audience". The Wall Street Journal. Retrieved 3 January 2010. "The seventh instalment in the eight-film franchise, "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part I" took in a franchise record of $125.1 million at domestic theaters this weekend according to Warner Bros., the Time Warner Inc.-owned movie studio behind the films." #^ "Key reveals J.K. Rowling's film fee". Newstalk ZB. 8 June 2012. Retrieved 8 June 2012. #^ a b c d "Hero Complex". Los Angeles Times. 20 July 2009. Retrieved 4 May 2010. #^ "WiGBPd About Harry". Australian Financial Review. 19 July 2000. Archived from the original on 4 January 2007. Retrieved 26 May 2007. #^ "Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone". The Guardian (UK). 16 November 2001. Retrieved 26 May 2007. #^Ross, Jonathan, J. K. Rowling (6 July 2007). Friday Night with Jonathan Ross. UK: BBC One. http://www.accio-quote.org/articles/2007/0706-bbc-ross.html. Retrieved 31 July 2007. #^ Linder, Brian (23 February 2000). "No "Harry Potter" for Spielberg". IGN. Retrieved 8 July 2007. #^ Jensen, Jeff (17 March 2000). "Potter's Field". Entertainment Weekly. Retrieved 26 May 2007. #^ "For Spielberg, making a Harry Potter movie would have been no challenge". Hollywood.com. 5 September 2001. Retrieved 26 May 2007. #^ Rowling, J.K.. "Rubbish Bin: J. K. Rowling "veto-ed" Steven Spielberg". JKRowling.com. Retrieved 20 July 2007.link #^ Schmitz, Greg Dean. "Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone (2001)". Yahoo!. Retrieved 30 May 2007.link #^ Linder, Brian (7 March 2000). "Two Potential "Harry Potter" Director's Back Out". IGN. Retrieved 8 July 2007. #^ Davidson, Paul (15 March 2000). "Harry Potter Director Narrowed Down". IGN. Retrieved 8 July 2007. #^ "Terry Gilliam bitter about Potter". Wizard News. 29 August 2005. Retrieved 8 July 2007. #^ a b c Linder, Bran (28 March 2000). "Chris Columbus to Direct Harry Potter". IGN. Retrieved 8 July 2007. #^ Sragow, Michael (24 February 2000). "A Wizard of Hollywood". Salon. Retrieved 8 July 2007. #^ Linder, Brian (30 March 2000). "Chris Columbus Talks Potter". IGN. Retrieved 8 July 2007. #^ Brian Linder (17 May 2000). "Bewitched Warner Bros. Delays Potter". IGN. Retrieved 8 July 2007. #^ Ultimate Edition: Screen Test, Trio Casting and Finding Harry Potter #^ a b "Young Daniel gets Potter part". BBC Online. 21 August 2000. #^ "Daniel Radcliffe, Rupert Grint and Emma Watson bring Harry, Ron and Hermione to life for Warner Bros. Pictures' "Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone"". Warner Brothers. 21 August 2000. Archived from the original on 14 April 2002. Retrieved 26 August 2010. #^ "Warner Bros. Pictures mentions J. K. Rowling as producer". Business Wire. 20 September 2010. Retrieved 2 March 2011. #^ Richards, Olly (14 March 2008). "Potter Producer Talks Deathly Hallows". Empire. Retrieved 14 March 2008. #^ "Chris Columbus". BBC Online. Retrieved 2 March 2011. #^ "Columbus "Burned Out"". Blogs.coventrytelegraph.net. 6 July 2010. Retrieved 2 March 2011. #^ "Alfonso Cuaron: the man behind the magic". Newsround. 24 May 2004. Retrieved 10 October 2007. #^ "Heyman on Yates' directing style". Snitchseeker.com. 27 June 2005. Retrieved 2 March 2011. #^ "Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince Ultimate Edition features first look". "masterofmystery", SnitchSeeker. 2 June 2011. Retrieved 6 June 2011. #^ "Heyman on directors". Orange.co.uk. Retrieved 2 March 2011. #^ "Radcliffe talks Yates". Superiorpics.com. 17 July 2009. Retrieved 2 March 2011. #^ "Mzimba, Lizo, moderator. Interview with Steve Kloves and J.K. Rowling". Quick Quotes Quill. February 2003.link #^ "Heyman talks adaptation". Firstshowing.net. 9 December 2010. Retrieved 2 March 2011. #^ "Harry Potter fans boost Oxford Christ Church Cathedral". BBC. March 25, 2012. #^ "Visitor Information: Harry Potter". Christ Church, Oxford. Retrieved 5 June 2010. #^ Posted by: Rosi (1 March 2010). "Delbonnel on Potter". The-leaky-cauldron.org. Retrieved 2 March 2011. #^ MuggleNet (19 January 2010). "CONFIRMED – Desplat for DH". Mugglenet.com. Retrieved 2 March 2011. #^ 07:36 pm (28 August 2010). "Pope on Desplat's HP7 Pt.1 Score". Snitchseeker.com. Retrieved 2 March 2011. #^ "Alexandre Desplat – Composer of Part 1 and 2 (NOTE: Click "About the Movie", then "Filmmakers", then "Alexandre Desplat")". Harrypotter.warnerbros.com. Retrieved 2 March 2011. #^ MuggleNet (12 November 2010). "Yates on Williams, Part 2". Mugglenet.com. Retrieved 2 March 2011. #^ Conrad Pope: Deathly Hallows Part 2 #^ Framestore, HP 1–7 #^ "Cinesite, HP 1–7". Cinesite.com. Retrieved 2 March 2011. #^ "June 2010 Filming completed". Snitchseeker.com. 12 June 2010. Retrieved 2 March 2011. #^ "10 Years Filming – 24Dec2010". Snitchseeker.com. 21 December 2010. Retrieved 2 March 2011. #^ MuggleNet (21 December 2010). "JK Title reveal". Mugglenet.com. Retrieved 2 March 2011. #^ Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (2007) – Release dates #^ "WB Name Drops Big Titles". ERCBoxOffice. 23 February 2009. Retrieved 3 March 2009. #^ "DH Part 1 and 2 in 3D and 2D". Snitchseeker.com. 19 November 2010. Retrieved 2 March 2011. #^ "Part 1 Not in 3D". Cinemablend.com. 8 October 2010. Retrieved 2 March 2011. #^ "Potter Power!". Time For Kids. Retrieved 31 May 2007.link #^ Puig, Claudia (27 May 2004). "New Potter movie sneaks in spoilers for upcoming books". USA Today. Retrieved 31 May 2007. #^ "JK "loves" Goblet Of Fire movie". CBBC. 7 November 2005. Retrieved 31 May 2007. #^ Rowling, J. K.. "How did you feel about the POA filmmakers leaving the Marauder's Map's background out of the story? (A Mugglenet/Lexicon question)". J. K. Rowling Official Site. Retrieved 8 October 2007.link #^ a b "Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone". Rotten Tomatoes. Retrieved 5 August, 2012. #^ "Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone (2001): Reviews". Metacritic. Retrieved 29 June 2009. #^ "Harry Potter – SS, 90/100". Bfca.org. Retrieved 2 March 2011. #^ a b "Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets". Rotten Tomatoes. Retrieved 5 August, 2012. #^ "Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (2002): Reviews". Metacritic. Retrieved 29 June 2009. #^ "Harry Potter – CoS, 84/100". Bfca.org. Retrieved 2 March 2011. #^ a b "Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban". Rotten Tomatoes. Retrieved 5 August, 2012. #^ "Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (2004): Reviews". Metacritic. Retrieved 29 June 2009. #^ "Harry Potter – POA, 84/100". Bfca.org. Retrieved 2 March 2011. #^ a b "Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire". Rotten Tomatoes. Retrieved 5 August, 2012. #^ "Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (2005): Reviews". Metacritic. Retrieved 29 June 2009. #^ "Harry Potter – GOF, 87/100". Bfca.org. Retrieved 2 March 2011. #^ a b "Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix". Rotten Tomatoes. Retrieved 5 August, 2012. #^ "Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (2007): Reviews". Metacritic. Retrieved 29 June 2009. #^ "Harry Potter – OOTP, 82/100". Bfca.org. Retrieved 2 March 2011. #^ a b "Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince". Rotten Tomatoes. Retrieved 5 August, 2012. #^ "Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (2009): Reviews". Metacritic. Retrieved 17 July 2009. #^ "Harry Potter – HBP, 87/100". Bfca.org. Retrieved 2 March 2011. #^ a b "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1". Rotten Tomatoes. Retrieved 5 August, 2012. #^ "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part I (2010): Reviews". Metacritic. Retrieved 1 December 2010. #^ "Harry Potter – DH 1, 87/100". Bfca.org. Retrieved 2 March 2011. #^ a b "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2". Rotten Tomatoes. Retrieved 5 August, 2012. #^ "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 (2010): Reviews". Metacritic. Retrieved 11 July 2011. #^ "Harry Potter – DH 2, 91/100". Bfca.org. Retrieved 13 July 2011. #^ "Harry Potter franchise to get Outstanding BAFTA award". BBC Online. 3 February 2011. Retrieved 3 February 2011. #^ "Outstanding British Contribution to Cinema in 2011 – The Harry Potter films". BAFTA. 3 February 2011. Retrieved 3 February 2011. #^ "BAFTA Honors John Lasseter and David Yates 11/30". Broadway World (Los Angeles). 28 June 2011. Retrieved 28 June 2011. "The worldwide success of Mr. Lasseter for Walt Disney and Pixar Animation Studios and Mr. Yates' contribution to the final four parts of the 'Harry Potter' franchise makes them global wizards in their own right, and are delighted to honor these remarkable filmmakers with this year's Britannia Award." #^ "John Lasseter and David Yates set to be honored by BAFTA Los Angeles". Los Angeles Times. 28 June 2011. Retrieved 28 June 2011. #^ "Critic's Notebook: Can 'Harry Potter' Ever Capture Oscar Magic?". Los Angeles Times. 2 December 2010. Retrieved 6 March 2011. #^ "Potter Oscar Magic". Thespec.com. 26 November 2010. Retrieved 2 March 2011. #^ "BAFTA Film Nominations 2001". British Academy of Film and Television Arts. Retrieved 21 October 2010.link #^ "Past Saturn Awards". Academy of Science Fiction, Fantasy & Horror Films. Retrieved 21 October 2010. #^ "6th Annual Excellence in Production Design Awards". Art Directors Guild. Retrieved 21 October 2010. #^ "2001 Broadcast Film Critics Choice Award Winners and Nominations". Broadcast Film Critics Choice Awards.com. Retrieved 19 October 2010. #^ Pryor, Fiona (28 September 2007). "Potter wins film awards hat-trick". BBC Online. Retrieved 29 September 2007. #^ Griffiths, Peter (10 March 2008). ""Atonement" wins hat-trick of Empire awards". Reuters UK. Retrieved 10 March 2008. #^ "Nicholas Hooper nominated for "World Soundtrack Discovery Award"". HPANA. 7 September 2007. Retrieved 8 September 2007.link #^ "FILM AWARDS NOMINEES IN 2008". BAFTA. 16 January 2008. Retrieved 4 February 2008. #^ "Film Awards Winners: 2010". British Academy of Film and Television Arts. 21 January 2010. Retrieved 4 May 2010. #^ Orange British Academy Film Awards in 2010 – Long List. Retrieved 5 May 2010. #^ "Saturn Awards 2011 Nominations". Saturn Awards. 24 February 2011. Retrieved 29 March 2011. #^ "Empire Awards 2011 Best Fantasy Film". Empire Awards. 28 March 2011. Retrieved 29 March 2011. "You must excuse the absence of David Yates; he'd love to be here but he's putting the finishing touches on our epic finale, which is why I'm here." #^ Saturn Awards 2012 #^ "Harry Potter becomes highest-grossing film franchise". The Guardian (UK). 11 November 2007. Retrieved 17 November 2007. #^ ""Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Part 2" Crosses $1 Billion Threshold" (Press release). Warner Bros. Pictures. 31 July 2011. Retrieved 31 July 2011. #^ "All Time Worldwide Box Office Grosses". Box Office Mojo. Retrieved 29 July 2007. #^ "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Part 1 Conjures International Box Office Magic, Becoming Top Earner of Entire Film Series" (Press release). Warner Bros. Pictures. 9 March 2011. Retrieved 11 March 2011. #^ "Box Office Mojo". Box Office Mojo. Retrieved 11 March 2011. #^ a b Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (2001) at Box Office Mojo #^ a b "Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone – Foreign Box Office Data". The Numbers. #^ a b c d e f g h i j k l m "UK Highest Grossing Movies". 25thframe.co.uk. Retrieved 17 December 2010. #^ a b c d e f g h Collett, Mike (2011-07-22). "Harry Potter movies earn $7 billion". msnbc.com. Retrieved 2011-12-10. #^ a b Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (2002) at Box Office Mojo #^ a b "Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets -Foreign Box Office Data". The Numbers. #^ a b Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (2004) at Box Office Mojo #^ a b Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (2005) at Box Office Mojo #^ a b "Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire -Foreign Box Office Data". The Numbers. #^ a b Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (2007) at Box Office Mojo #^ a b "Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix -Foreign Box Office Data". The Numbers. #^ a b "Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (2009)". Box Office Mojo. Retrieved 1 December 2009. #^ a b "Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince – Box Office Data". The Numbers. Retrieved 11 December 2009. #^ a b "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 1 (2010)". Box Office Mojo. Retrieved 17 December 2010. #^ a b Frankel, Daniel (17 November 2010). "Get Ready for the Biggest 'Potter' Opening Yet". The Wrap. Retrieved 21 November 2010. #^ a b "All Time Box Office Adjusted for Ticket Price Inflation". Box Office Mojo. Retrieved 2011-12-10. #^ a b "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2 (2011)". Box Office Mojo. Retrieved 2011-12-10. #^ List of highest-grossing films in the United Kingdom Wikipedia. Retrieved 18 September 2011. #^ Summer 'Potter' Showdown Box Office Mojo. Retrieved 18 September 2011. #^ All time top 20 films at the UK box Office Statistical Yearbook 2011. Retrieved 8 August 2011. #^Jane Hoop Elementary: The First (2000) - Academy Awards. Retrieved August 31, 2012. #^Jane Hoop Elementary: The Cyber Escape (2001) - Academy Awards. Retrieved August 31, 2012. #Jane Hoop Elementary: Goldenman's Revenge (2003) - Academy Awards. Retrieved August 31, 2012. #Jane Hoop Elementary: The Magic Ball (2005) - Academy Awards. Retrieved August 31, 2012. #Jane Hoop Elementary: Morphin the Power (2007) - Academy Awards. Retrieved August 31, 2012. #Jane Hoop Elementary: Turbo of Catland (2009) - Academy Awards. Retrieved August 31, 2012. #Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush Part 1 (2010) - Academy Awards. Retrieved August 31, 2012. #Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush Part 2 (2011) - Academy Awards. Retrieved August 31, 2012. #^Jane Hoop Elementary: The First (2000) - Kids Choice Awards. Retrieved August 31, 2012. #^Jane Hoop Elementary: The Cyber Escape (2001) - Kids Choice Awards. Retrieved August 31, 2012. #Jane Hoop Elementary: Goldenman's Revenge (2003) - Kids Choice Awards. Retrieved August 31, 2012. #Jane Hoop Elementary: The Magic Ball (2005) - Kids Choice Awards. Retrieved August 31, 2012. #Jane Hoop Elementary: Morphin the Power (2007) - Kids Choice Awards. Retrieved August 31, 2012. #Jane Hoop Elementary: Turbo of Catland (2009) - Kids Choice Awards. Retrieved August 31, 2012. #Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush Part 1 (2010) - Kids Choice Awards. Retrieved August 31, 2012. #Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush Part 2 (2011) - Kids Choice Awards. Retrieved August 31, 2012. External links *Website Category:English-language films Category:Jane Hoop Elementary films Category:Jane Hoop Elementary Category:Superhero films Category:Children's film series Category:Science fiction films